


The One Word Story

by Dale Pike (yesiamTHATdalepike)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesiamTHATdalepike/pseuds/Dale%20Pike
Summary: Long-awaited sequel to The One Word Test.If you understand THIS about Sherlock, then you understand the one thing that matters the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the opinion of someone who walked the road with demons beneath.
> 
> Made possible by having your shoulders to stand on.
> 
> I'm only telling you what you already know.
> 
> We're all moderately clever. 
> 
> And we're just passing the time.
> 
> Think.

 

Hats.

 

**Author's Note:**

> S and M lift their heads, sensing a shift in the wind.
> 
> "What..." S starts.
> 
> "...have you done?" M finishes.
> 
> The Abyss smiles.
> 
> "Cut the strings."


End file.
